like the first time
by alexmis
Summary: An exploration of Artemis and Alex's romantic relationship over the years.


Their first date went something like this.

Alex Rider had been cornered into an office he thought he'd never have to see again. Mrs. Jones looked at him with an apologetic stare, but spoke anyway with finality and told him about where he'd be going and what he'd be doing. It wasn't difficult, at least, or even that dangerous, but Alex was still spitting expletives by the end of it. Wrangled once more into a position where he couldn't say no, he rolled his eyes and made it back to his hotel room to prepare for the evening. Shipped all the way back to England in an urgency. As if he'd had a choice in the matter at all. Once again, MI6 hadn't asked for his opinion, even if they said they'd simply asked a favor of him. This time, he wouldn't be alone, at least. And perhaps he wasn't really doing this for MI6 after all.

Artemis Fowl straightened his tie and smoothed his jacket as a diminutive centaur explained the plan for the tenth time that night.

"Remember, you must-"

"I must play the part. Sell it good," he said, mocking Foaly. He turned towards his friend with sharp eyes. "I know. For the last time, I am not an imbecile."

"No, but you have no self control when it comes to being an ass and you hate this guy. We can't risk this-"

"I do not hate him, Foaly, and you've got that all backwards. You are currently the only ass I am fighting the urge to _maim_ , and I am so far exhibiting extreme self-control."

"Alright, alright, I'm just nervous. I mean, the kid who brought down SCORPIA and the link between worlds? You guys have got to make it look good. A lot is counting on you."

"A lot has always counted on us, Foaly. And I get to smile for the camera. Why wouldn't I love this?" he smugly grinned.

The People's Confederation for Peace's building was alight for the evening, sparkling with holograms of doves and olive branches and other hollow images humans thought of when they thought of peace. As Alex made his way up the front steps, a dozen photos were being snapped of him per second. He ignored them. He was greeted at the door with a slight bow and a "Mr. Rider," and was let into the cool interior of a great hall. The architecture was definitely that of the people below the surface, but it was built in a scale large enough for humans. The effect was rather odd, and made him feel as though he were in a doll house. As he walked, he saw the screens up above show a live recording of people entering the building, people being interviewed, slideshows of famous faces - all human and fairy alike. This was a big event, but he hardly recognised any one of them. He was the youngest person there by a mile. Well, save for the person who had invited him as his special guest.

He saw Fowl's face on the screens before he saw him in person. Ah, Artemis Fowl. An interesting character indeed. When they had first met two years prior, Alex was naturally wary of him. He thought he knew his type. But as they had grown and worked together, things had changed. Alex thought Artemis was funny in his own peculiar way, and he was obviously smart, even if he sometimes knew it all too well. But Artemis was also very selfless. Alex admired that. After the first contact and the technology collapse, Artemis had stepped forward as a strong and influential delegate, and soon the whole world knew of his fairy tale escapades. Alex had followed on those escapades, eventually. A whole knew world to conquer had been revealed, and thus MI6 needed dogs to go in after the would-be assailants. Artemis and Alex had slowly worked up rhythm to defeat the underground-underground. Alex had grown to be versed in the ways of the People just as Artemis had.

Artemis was waiting at the top of the stairs leading towards the main ballroom. He knew people were waiting for him on the other side, and he would soon start the night with a speech. Holly would be at his side, as she was now, but first he was waiting for his escort. He had chosen Alex as his guest not only because Holly had also been recognised as a guest of honor, but because he wanted to better exemplify the growing relationship between the humans and the People. Alex Rider was also here on behalf of MI6, which was a very good handhold to aqcuire admist much of the confusion of the past few years. This was a very important night. Peace talks had been going very well for several nations of the world, and this encouraged human countries to first begin with peace amongst their own nations. There were UN talks of worldwide clean energy movements. The People were starting to warm up to the idea of a mixed world. Everything was slowly becoming more stable, and tonight was a night to address and celebrate all their progress thus far.

"Looks like your boy is here," Holly said. "You ready?"

"He is not 'my boy,' Holly, and yes, I have always been. Are you?"

Before she could reply, Alex swept up the few steps and was standing beside them.

"Fowl," he said. He tried to make it sound like curse word, but something akin to affection slipped past his teeth instead.

"Rider," Artemis said. He tried to say it with affection but ended up contorting the name into a curse. "Do you know what to do?"

"I was hoping you did," he said.

Artemis shook his head and turned to Holly. "After you, _Commander_ Short."

Holly smiled. The badges on her dress uniform glinted as brightly as her teeth. Head held high, she turned to where there were people waiting to open doors for her. They parted, and a muffled announcer could be heard giving her name and listing her titles.

Artemis glanced at his watch. "Give me your arm."

"I'm using it."

" _Alex_."

Alex offered Artemis his arm, and soon they were intertwined. The doors opened before them, and they were met with dazzling lights and a huge, clapping crowd consisting of every shape under the sun, or perhaps, under the earth. Alex hadn't been lying. He hoped Artemis knew what he was doing, because he didn't at all.

He put on a fake smile, and a real, cocky grin leaked through. Artemis' fake grin wasn't so fake, either.

An announcer called from somewhere above.

"And tonight's honored couple, Artemis Fowl and Alex Rider."

* * *

Their first date went something like this.

Artemis arrived at the quiet and friendly cafe two hours before he was supposed to meet Alex Rider. The lines blurred as to who insisted on being early more - Butler or Artemis. Butler had set up camp in the upstairs of an antique shop across the street, complete with binoculars and an assortment of the usual weapons. _Just in case_. Just in case there was an actual emergency, or if Alex got too friendly and Butler disapproved...Artemis wasn't too sure, and he wasn't too keen at the set up, but at the same time was immensely greatful for it. There would be dozens of people about, none focused on him save for two, two people he trusted, admired, cared for, people who would protect him - though one who was a tad over protective, quite massive, and hiding in a dusty storage closet looking out through a dusted grey window and eyeballing a blonde young man with mode set to Mother Hen with Deadly Force.

Artemis had sat down at a quiet and friendly cafe one hour before he was supposed to meet Alex Rider. For the hour he had arrived before, he had "briefed" the situation to his friends and had been given several "talks" from Butler. Holly seemed more enthused than Artemis, toothful grins and doe-eyes, and Foaly had snickered affectionately, if not annoyingly. I _f you don't want to stay, just tell him I texted you_. Butler, he's my friend. _If he bothers you at all, I'm right across the street._ Butler, we've known each other for 3 years. He knows my boundaries and I have no problem repeating them. _If he invades your personal space, you've been trained in self defense._ Self defense against what, Butler? Breathing in my general direction? _If he asks you to go anywhere, you don't have to_. Well, there goes my plans of ditching you and going to the local club until morn. _If he_ \- Butler, I am 18 years old and you know Alex is my friend. It's nothing more than a simple - a simple -

Date.

Artemis was sitting at a quiet and friendly cafe, ten minutes before he was supposed to meet Alex Rider. He fretted at his collar and hoped he hadn't dressed too formally. What if he dressed too _in_ formally? He had rolled up his _sleeves_. The first button of his crisp white shirt was left open. He smoothed his dark hair back carefully and maintained his manicured appearance. He glanced at the phone in his hand - in one message, Holly was assuring him he would do great. In another, Alex had texted him "OMW:)" twenty minutes ago. One of Alex's many charms was that, despite his intelligence and ability to articulate himself properly when necessary, he chose to speak as casually or crudely as possible, often just to grate Artemis' nerves. Artemis had replied, "Okay. I'll be here. :)" He had begun to use _emojis_ not when Holly used them, or when Juliet spammed his messages with them, but when Alex had told him his texts were confusingly cold due to their absence. Artemis never wanted Alex to feel confused about his emotions towards him, and so, he imitated his style of typing to the best of his ability, and without giving himself a headache doing so.

As he contemplated the intricacies of their mostly text-only relationship, he felt something brush near him, and he started, eyes glancing upwards.

"Hey," a gentle voice said. Gentle. Gentle and glazed over an anxious smile.

Artemis met his dark, dark eyes for a second too long and looked away with a smile tugging at his cheeks in a way reserved only for- "Alex," he nodded, and his voice raised in a childish way he regretted, and then didn't regret.

He was wearing a smart, dark jumper and his nicest jeans. Dressy for Alex, considering he lived in old jackets and hoodies and jeans with more holes than swiss cheese used for Holly's target practice. As he sat, he ruffled his dirty blonde hair and said, "I hope you weren't waiting for too long. Where's the big man?"

"No, not at all," he replied smoothly. "And Butler is at hand, as always," he said, raising a brow and looking towards the dark window where he knew a grimacing, broad man sat. "I couldn't convince him otherwise."

"Wouldn't expect you to," Alex replied, winking and gesturing towards the exact same window.

A broad man sat grimacing somewhere in the dark nooks of an antique store.

After the assorted pleasantries of a practiced and nervous routine, drinks were ordered and shoulders relaxed as they sipped and sighed and began to immerse themselves in each other's companies. Unfortunately, their friendship was often limited to tiny overlapping spots in Artemis' poor schedule and Alex's California time zone, quiet witching hour places where things were too still and too full all at once. It was hard to kindle something when they met in person, because they were usually too busy ridding the world of many idiotic evils.

Over the past three years, they had grown from annoyed "coworkers" saving the world one saracstic comment at a time, to reluctant friends who saw something special in each other, to something more.

Something in between that of fumbling youths discovering something new and knowing looks after conversations they had only uttered to each other with the sincerest confidence and promises of tight lips that they truly believed in. Something like a blossom they held in hearts shared only unwillingly through the colouring of their cheeks, something Artemis had written about countless times but never thought of, something Alex was terrified of losing, something they were both afraid of but all too willing to try. Something like Spring, something like the warm familiarity of a best friend's touch, and a little something like love.

Artemis sat three hours into a date with Alex Rider, and he smiled, and Alex smiled back, and he never thought about wanting to be anywhere else.

* * *

Their first date went something like this.

Artemis and Alex walked down cooridors and through old archways and outside past hills and sheep and peacocks and talked of nothing and everything.

Alex was staying in Ireland to recuperate and follow up with one of their many misadventures, and Artemis had of course welcomed him into his home.

Alex had slept in many strange places. Trains, cars, jungles, shipping crates out on the sea, in the mud, on planes - but sleeping in Fowl Manor was quite odd in a different way. He hadn't felt at home for a very long time. It was a strange place, filled up with old history and new history and Artemis and his family, but it wasn't altogether unfamiliar and he was soon able to to adapt to the Fowl lifestyle. It was loud and quiet, his and not his. He chose to make it his.

Artemis was very pleased to have Alex in his home, even if he didn't show it to its full extent. Holly was staying, as well. Artemis had nearly everyone he loved dearly within arm's reach, and it showed every morning when he beamed quietly at the breakfast table.

Alex and Artemis began to spend more time together, since it was now a rarity for them to come together lest it be to end something awful or encourage something good. This afternoon, they walked about the house as Artemis took any excuse he could to ramble about the history of the house and his family. Alex didn't mind. Even when his mind wandered, he enjoyed the animated way Artemis spoke. Eventually, topics switched, and they were outside in a lazy warm summer air, heavy with an incoming storm.

"Does it ever get easier?" Alex asked.

Artemis was caught off-guard. "Does what ever get easier?"

"Living such a crazy life. I can't remember a not-crazy life, and I'm used to it but...It's not any better. I'm just... _tired_."

Artemis stopped in his tracks. Alex had meant the statement casually, but he saw the look Artemis had. Genuine concern. Alex held back resentment. He didn't like pity, but this wasn't pity. He knew Artemis.

"There is no simple answer I can give you. It would be very simple of me to say 'time heals all wounds' and move on, but that is just not always true. Sometimes, time can make things sting even more. Sometimes it does help you to forget. Or to get better. But I have found that it is a matter of who you surround yourself with, and your own willpower."

Alex looked down at him. Artemis was always so sure of himself. He always had the answer. But even in his constant confidence, right now he sounded the most genuine Alex had ever heard. His brow furrowed as he made sure to take in his voice carefully.

"It is very easy to give in to it. The past, I mean. And some days it takes you down so easily you can't get up, and that's okay. But if you have people to help you get back up again, let them. That's the best advice I could give to you."

Alex felt raindrops hit his shoulders. Artemis looked up at him.

Alex suddenly found he couldn't meet his gaze any longer, but he smiled and ran his shoulder into Artemis and began to walk again. Rain started coming a little harder, but their paces remained lazy.

"Thank you," he finally said. "I...I mean, I have those sorts of people." He thought of Sabina and her family. He thought of Jack. And he thought especially hard about an Irish boy with a big head and a bigger heart. Artemis wasn't good at the whole emotion thing, and neither was Alex, but when they fell apart together like this...it wasn't awkward or strained. It felt okay to be broken.

"You've made it a lot easier."

"You have made it easier for me too, Alex."

The rain started pelting them, and they went from a jog to a run in order to reach the barn in the distance.

By the time they reached the doors, the were soaking wet and of heavy breath.

"You know what I think?" Alex heaved.

"What?" Artemis struggled, leaning against the door, and despite the circumstances, didn't look as mirthless as usual.

"I think we deserve to try and be normal for once."

Artemis laughed, and Alex knew that he wanted to hear that laugh over and over again until he could forget about everything else.

* * *

Their first date went something like this.

Alex told Artemis in one exciting winter text that he'd be going to England for his spring break, and that meant he was a hop, jump, and a skip away from Ireland, and that meant -

"When would you like to see each other?" Artemis had replied, and then he sent an extra "(:" and Alex smiled because he thought it was so endearingly funny how bad Artemis was at texting like a normal person, but he tried so very hard.

"i want to take u somewhere fun," he had sent, and he saw Artemis roll his eyes through the screen because he knew he'd be thinking something like "And when Alex says 'fun' he really means 'let's see how much we can subject Artemis to before he falls over.'" He wasn't wrong in expecting that, especially after the haunted house tour escapade from fall, but Alex really meant it this time.

"the docks. all water and stars and lights at night. very romantic ;))))"

And Artemis had agreed, awkward emojis and all, and so now Alex counted down the days until he was brought to the airport. Several transfers later, his jet-lagged feet dragged him to the safe-house MI6 had saved for him. He crashed hard, but not after sending a "and rainy london welcomes me again xx see u soon" text.

He'd given himself two days and many coffees before he got back on his feet, and as thankful as he was to have some quiet time in the country where he was born, something about it hurt too much to bear. The safehouse, at least, wasn't in Chelsea, but everyone in England was a neighbor compared to America and he felt it. But the Irish sea was next door as well, and soon someone would cross it and save him from his downward spiral of nostalgia.

The third night, he had taken the tube and walked down to the docks and spent an hour by himself to walk around in the fresh, salty air. His phone buzzed periodically with updates on the precise location of a Master Fowl, and as the night went on Alex's smile widened.

Soon, their combined intellects had strategically decided on a common meeting point...that took them an hour to find after several circuits and increasingly frustrated phone calls.

But when they finally saw each other, Alex had forgotten his phone and ran the short distance until they met, and with a silent permission given Artemis a hug - it was full on, body swinging hug that left passerbys staring with a curious glee.

As always, Artemis was one step up in the fashion department, but his fancy jacket and designer scarf made him seem the one out of place among so many casual walkers enjoying the spritzy, cool spring air. To Alex, he always stood out. As they walked among stands full of cheap curios and smelled the salt of the sea and the unhealthy and surprisingly edible stand food, they filled in the gaps that had been growing between them over the past several months, gaps that no amount of texts or calls could fill. Artemis told stories of technologies and ideas and happenings with the family, and Alex told him about his college life and his here-and-there jobs at garages. When the evening came and the sky fell into an inky darkness, their tones matched the atmosphere. They moved away from the crowds and strolled along high-bricked water sides and admitted how hard it was to keep up. How they missed each other. How the past couldn't stay in the past and how it was becoming difficult to meet the future.

Alex offered a hand and warm eyes, and was met with a sincere look that said more than words. They walked, hand in hand, to the edge of a dock.

Water lapped at the old wood. Alex sat at the edge, and Artemis followed, in his dainty and unsure way. They leaned on one another as their feet swang below, and watched the glow of ships float by like fairy lights in the wind.

"I miss it," Alex muttered quietly. His cheek was pressed against Artemis' soft hair. Artemis always felt so small next to him. In the beginning, Alex was afraid to get too close. But now, when Artemis pressed against him like this, he was the one afraid to get hurt.

"England?" Artemis asked. He resettled himself and brought them that much closer.

"No, no," he said, "I mean, sort of. But I meant this. Us. Part of me wants to stay. Part of me knows I could. But..."

"I know," Artemis said, and Alex knew he did. "You'll always have a home with me, Alex, even when you're not here. But I miss this, too." His voice was soft, and it sounded like an apology.

The stars above them were fainted and pale blue, twinkling. Permanent, but so quick to leave. Permanent, but always leaving you wondering if they'd be the same the next night. Always changing even when you know they'd stay with you.

Alex pressed a kiss into Artemis' hair and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Artemis pulled back enough to look up at Alex. "Anything."

Alex knew the words caught in his throat would have to come now, when he looked at that face.

"I love you," he said.

Artemis eyes widened by a margin, and he sat back a little further.

Before Alex could regret his words, Artemis was holding his hands and saying, "I love you too. So much I don't know what to do with it."

Alex laughed, pure mirth, and leaned forward to press laughter into Artemis' mouth.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that," he said past kisses.

"Then I'll say it again," he said. "Alex Rider, I love you."

The stars reflected in the water, the changing water, and the sure tide lapped at the docks where they sat tangled together.

* * *

Their first date went something like this.

Alex Rider looped his matte black tie for the fourth time, and his scarred hands refused to cooperate once again. He hated ties. Ties were for funerals and Easter Sundays and family photos that consisted of two. He much prefered his clip-on bow tie.

He sighed deeply and paced the hotel entry way. Ah, the things he did for-

"Oh, let me see that, will you?" a voice from behind him called. Sabina, walking forward and taking the tie from his hands. "Honestly. Aren't men supposed to know these things by now?"

"Left my copy of the man-book at home, sorry," he replied, and he let Sabina fiddle at his collar. After a successfully tied and tightened tie, he looked at himself in the mirror. He was in a fine suit, fit for a classy night out. His unmangangeable hair was managed as best as it could be. Sabina offered to tame it with gel, and Alex refused - it made him look like someone else. Like someone who lived this sort of lifestyle on the daily. He was part of a set, and he couldn't out-fancy his partner. They'd clash - and as fine as Artemis looked with messy hair in Alex's jumper, that was a secret Artemis they kept to themselves. The public only saw one aspect of the unlikely couple.

"Overthinking stuff again?" Sabina asked. "You have that look on you."

"Look?" he asked, and he realized how scrunched his brows were. His "intense gaze" as it were called by a certain someone - usually it just meant he was pining for a snack. "No, just thinking about how damn good I look. You, too, by the way. Is that mascara?"

"You're changing the subject," she said, but she fell to the flattery and smiled. Sabina was dressed in a flowy, egg-blue gown with her hair twisted in ways Alex thought must be painful. They were going on a double-date of sorts - same restaurant, different tables. Sabina and her girlfriend had jumped at the opportunity for a fancy lady's date night, but Alex had convinced them to give him and Artemis some space. It wasn't everyday Artemis came all the way to the states.

"You're acting like you're seeing him for the first time. How long's it been now?"

"Since I last saw him? Ages, Sab."  
"Since you've been together, you ass!" she said, hitting his arm.

"Alright, alright!" he joked, "Look, I am a bit nervous, okay? Is that what you want to hear?"

"What was that? Sorry, bad hearing," she said, and they messed around for a few moments before Alex grew a shade more serious than he usually allowed to be seen.

"Every time's like the first time with him," he said quietly.

"Oh, you're such a sap," she red-lipstick-smiled.

"Really, Sab. I don't know - It's just-" He struggled to grab his words. "I mean, I hardly get to see him. So when I do, I want it to be perfect. And what if it's not perfect? Imagine you hadn't seen Nadia in six months, and then bam, she was there again. It's blinding."

Sabina crossed her arms and smiled warmly, perfectly understood. "You really are a sap, Alex. You'll be fine. He loves you."

"Ugh, you're no help," he whined, but he grinned all the same.

A checking of watches later, they were grabbing their coats and heading out the door, to the elevators, to an adventure. A reservation was to be met, and after a car ride that aided in quieting Alex's nerves, it was.

Alex and Sabina parted glittering ways, lead off in different directions by different staff members. Sabina gave a comical grin with two thumbs-up, and Alex shook his head. He didn't know why his heart refused to quiet. He'd faced far more exilhirating things. Clones. Giant jellyfish. Crocodiles. Old ladies with heavy canes who did not like being walked across streets. And yet, here he was, counting tables and waiting to see a straight backed, pearly youth who felt like an ancient friend and a daily surprise all wrapped up in one.

He remembered back to the first time they met, when they were just hardly fifteen years old, and how they had detested one another. Artemis was a snobby, rich brat with an ego, and according to Artemis, Alex'd been a "brash and coarse youth with a bad head about him and trigger fingers he wouldn't trust within an inch of his life." Ah, how romantic. And now look at him. Bashful as he was the first time they shared a table together.

"Mr. Fowl, Mr. Rider has arrived."

His thoughts were broken when the waiter stopped at one of the restaurants many oasises, tucked away into a corner lit with golden light from candles and chandliers worth more than anything Alex owned, but worthless compared to who sat underneath.

Artemis was there, smiling coolly, but bright blue eyes gleaming. Blinding, taking his breath away and filling his chest up with something else entirely.

"Thank you," Artemis said, and the waiter was gone, and Alex was slipping into the booth and sidling up to Artemis with a reluctance he was desperate to shatter.

"You look just as gorgeous as I remember," he said, and he meant it. Artemis was polished, as was his norm, but he was wearing a smart waistcoat in place of a suit that made Alex hold back a whistle.

"You clean up well, Rider," he replied. Tease. When they first met, Artemis never used Alex's first name. Now, when he was feeling particularly affectionate, he referred back to his old cold ways.

Alex shook his head and with a quirked brow breathed out, "Damn, I want to kiss you,"

And Artemis smiled and leaned forward,

and Alex met him halfway,

and it was just as wonderfully blinding as every first date they'd ever been on.


End file.
